


时间就此终结

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 他醒了过来。身体的半边仍传来烧灼一般的痛楚，几乎令他难以继续思考，那种痛楚是由内而外的，他打了那个响指，宝石吸收他的力量，那比他过去所承受过的任何一次伤痛都要更为剧烈——然而即使如此，它们也无法与他在打响指前最后看到的画面带来的震惊与痛苦比较。斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇死了，斯特兰奇死在了他的面前，他们已经将所有人都带回来了，他不应该再失去任何一个人了，为什么，他为什么仍然没能做到，即使付出了那么多之后，依然有人死在了自己面前——“先生，您还好吗？系统监测到您的心跳和血压处于异常状态，需要我通知医护人员和波茨女士吗？”“……贾维斯？”“是，先生？您还好吗？现在是2012年4月19日，凌晨3点27分。您在斯塔克大厦，先生。”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	时间就此终结

1.

  


他醒了过来。

身体的半边仍传来烧灼一般的痛楚，几乎令他难以继续思考，那种痛楚是由内而外的，他打了那个响指，宝石吸收他的力量，那比他过去所承受过的任何一次伤痛都要更为剧烈——然而即使如此，它们也无法与他在打响指前最后看到的画面带来的震惊与痛苦比较。

那时他重新夺回了所有的宝石，但连抬起手臂都要花上极大精力，可只有这一次机会，他不能错过——在牺牲了这么多之后，他不能错过这来之不易的可能性了——

灭霸迅速反应过来发生了什么向他冲过去，距离太近了，他挣扎着想向旁边避过这一击，然而宝石带来的负担过于沉重，他无法拖动脚步。他那一瞬间感受到了切实的绝望，什么都来不及了。

所有的一切好像突然被拖入了慢动作的片段，他的余光里，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇从别的地方出现，在他面前施展法术抵挡了灭霸的一击，那法术的盾牌在灭霸的攻击前逐渐变得脆弱，它撑不了太久，但几秒钟对他们来说已经足够。

他强忍着几乎撕裂了灵魂的痛楚，打了那个响指，知道自己失败了的灭霸咆哮着，但宝石的副作用已经令他难以听到声音，尽管痛苦，但他如释重负，用最后一点力气睁开眼，然而那一幕却令他再次如坠冰窟。

因失败而丧失了理智的灭霸，在他打响指的那一瞬，暴怒着用武器击穿了法师的心脏。

他震惊地看着这一切，然而甚至来不及从法师注视着自己的逐渐灰暗下去的双眼里分辨出任何情绪，便被宝石的力量洞穿，燃烧着的白光，怒吼和呼喊的声音，他的身体有一半仿佛被碾成了尘埃，他——

“斯特兰奇！”

  


——托尼·斯塔克猛地醒了过来，大口喘着气，他半边身子仍然很痛，但那痛楚却远不是他之前感受到的那种仿佛在损毁灵魂一般的剧痛，而是转为一种麻木而温和的刺痒感，和他急促的呼吸一起逐渐平复下去。

他的头脑里仍满是决战时的图景， **斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇死了，** 斯特兰奇死在了他的面前，他们已经将所有人都带回来了，他不应该再失去任何一个人了，为什么，他为什么仍然没能做到，即使付出了那么多之后，依然有人死在了自己面前。

精神上的痛楚和压力令他不由自主的蜷缩起来，单手抚上了隐隐作痛的胸口，反应堆运作的温度透过T恤从掌心传递过来，剧烈的心跳因那热度量似乎平复了一些，他再次大口呼吸，试图重新思考。这是哪里？他还活着吗？他以为宝石一定会要了他的命，所以……

他突然愣住了。

……嵌在他胸口里面的，还在运作的反应堆？

那东西早该不在了，不管他受什么样的伤，那也不是——

“先生，您还好吗？系统监测到您的心跳和血压处于异常状态，需要我通知医护人员和波茨女士吗？”

这一次令他更为震惊的是天花板上传来的声音。

**“……贾维斯？”**

“是，先生？您还好吗？”

托尼久久说不出一句话来，贾维斯？他的贾维斯？这到底是什么地方？天堂？不，他根本不信有这么个地方的存在，治疗设施？弗瑞他们搞到了贾维斯的备份？那他们早该给他一份了也不可能瞒过他，还有，为什么这张床还有这间房间那么像是他在复仇者大厦顶层的卧室？

他迅速环顾四周，不管那人工智能究竟是什么，它已经贴心的将灯打开了，并且调试在不会刺激眼睛的温和亮度——所有的陈设都那么熟悉，不只是熟悉，那就和他在复仇者大厦里的卧室一模一样，但大厦早就卖掉了，谁都不会专门做出同样的布置，那只会令他觉得是个蹩脚的恶作剧——

“先生，您在找些什么？需要我帮忙吗？”

“……”托尼·斯塔克喉咙艰难的滚了几滚，他对面前这一切有很多种推测，即使仍处于震惊之中，他的大脑依然尽职尽责的用理智分析出了最有可能的那一种，他需要做的就是首先排除或者说确认这一种可能，然而他既害怕自己将看到的东西，也害怕自己将听到的回答，太阳穴在不停的跳动，他看向自己的手——完好如初，除了使用工具磨出的茧子之外再无任何伤痕的手，又深吸了几口气才开口，“……日期、时间、地点。”

他说完便屏住呼吸，为自己即将听到的答案做好充足的心理准备，然而当人工智能的声音在短暂的停顿后重新响起时，托尼·斯塔克依旧感到了足以令他彻底晕厥过去的不适。

“ **2012年4月19日，** 凌晨3点27分。您在斯塔克大厦，先生。”

  


  


2.

  


托尼·斯塔克花了大约90分钟来整理思绪。

他没死，当然，或许是他已经死了但他不知道，但他猜死后的世界不会是个让他带着所有的记忆回到2012年重来一遍的地方。

反应堆仍在他的胸口里，他的身体依旧年轻，之后的岁月给他带来的那些伤痕一道都没有，他向贾维斯确认了过去发生的事，和他记忆里的分毫不差，盔甲都还停留在飞行途中自动跟随的型号，他的原型机才做好，待办日程里有一堆测试——甚至斯塔克大厦（它甚至还叫斯塔克大厦）都还没有正式接通清洁能源，佩珀还在做最后的调试，他还有几条海底管线需要处理。

不管是因为那个响指、那些宝石、还是他发明时间机器玩弄时间的惩罚，他确凿无疑的回到了2012年，一切尚未发生之前，他第一次近距离接触无限宝石之前。

他打响指时到底在想什么？消灭灭霸的军队，一切恢复原样……？或许他下意识的想要挽回一切，娜塔莎没办法回来了，那响指没有带回她，而斯特兰奇死在了他的眼前——明明不应该再有任何人为此牺牲的。

那个变戏法的巫师看了一千四百万次未来，他问他这是不是赢的那一次，对方模棱两可的不愿回答，他当时真的想往那张脸上揍上一拳，但看在胡子和自己是同款的份上忍住了。

他还记得斯特兰奇在泰坦上看向他时眼中浮现的神色，那法师一定是明白了什么，才会用那种难以形容的眼神看向他。但第一次与灭霸的遭遇战就失败了，而几十分钟后灭霸就打了那个响指，唯一手握胜利之门钥匙的斯特兰奇在托尼面前化作一摊齑粉，托尼当时想一定是他们搞砸了——以后数年他都一直这样想着，但他内心深处仍有个渺茫的希望想要相信斯特兰奇不是会那样简单放弃的人。他曾经在那五年里造访过布利克街，王也愿意安慰他几句法师这样做一定有理由，只是他们目前还无法参透。这些东方神秘学爱好者说的话令托尼觉得云山雾绕，但他需要有人告知他这样等待有意义，继续发明新的铠甲也有意义，那赢的一次还远未到来。

而当他调试通了时间机器，他才终于相信即使是五年之后的现在，这也还是斯特兰奇说的那一次。

而为了让自己有机会打那个响指，斯特兰奇主动去死了。

**……但如果即使这样托尼自己也没能打那个响指又怎么办？**

说到底托尼·斯塔克是个凡人，没有超能力、没有血清、没有什么伽马射线、更加不会魔法，如果出任何一点差池，比如任何一个灭霸的杂鱼手下在那个时候从什么地方偷袭了他，这事就全完了。那个自大的巫师会这样去赌未来吗？把唯一的一次胜利放在充满不确定性的混战战场上？以他在那五年里对斯特兰奇的分析来看，对方大概不会是这样的人。

但如果斯特兰奇甚至预见到了他能穿越回过去的话，那就很好解释这一切了。 **托尼修了时光机看到了取胜的方法，但斯特兰奇看到了从根源上阻止一切发生的可能** ——并且为了这个可能不惜死去。

或许这才是真正的解法。

念及于此，托尼·斯塔克重新整理了思绪，现在距离奇塔瑞人入侵还有不到两星期，时间紧迫，他还有很多很多事情要做。就算不管灭霸，最起码他这一次可以不让纽约遭受如此的灾难和伤痛了。菲尔·寇森也不会死了。

没有索科维亚，没有协议，罗迪不会从半空掉下来，没有西伯利亚，再也不会有那五年，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫还能活着看到纳森尼亚过之后的每一个生日，还有斯特兰奇，他也能活下来，托尼不会再让任何一个人死了。

他有机会挽回一切了。

  


  


3.

  


对弗瑞的警告并不顺利，但他终究说服了对方对正在研究的宇宙魔方严加看管，并对洛基的出现做好准备。所以这一次，克林特和西尔维戈并没有被控制，但洛基仍然通过权杖的魔力逃过了神盾局的追捕，并最终在纽约更隐蔽的地方打开了传送门。事情的进展并不完美，但那确实已经是他能做到的最好了，毕竟弗瑞从来没有把事情的全部细节公开过。

而且这一次托尼·斯塔克早就对外星人侵入纽约一事有所准备，他事先规划了完备的防御措施和疏散方案，加急制作并调试的盔甲操控系统也成功的赶在洛基到达之前上线运行，而战术上的计划足以令奇塔瑞人的行动范围绝不超过两个街区。

为保险起见，他还事先联系了其他复仇者，尤其是抢先一步找到了布鲁斯·班纳，让他来到自己的大厦实验室里完善所有的技术方案，当洛基通过其他手段从神盾局放置宇宙魔方的基地潜逃时，他们一起设计的搜寻算法极大的缩短了寻找对方的时间，这也迫使洛基提前制作了传送门——远比托尼经历过的那一次小，军队难以同时大量通过，而索尔和队长还有神盾局特工们的加入令平民的伤亡趋近于零。

从来没有那个核弹，甚至在外星人入侵这一信息被呈上某些决策人物的会议桌前，复仇者们已经将这事解决了。宇宙魔方和权杖都被收回，他没有让任何一样落进被九头蛇渗透的神盾局手里，他还和索尔达成了协议，宇宙魔方会暂时搁置在地球，之后他们再寻找妥善的处理方式——至于九头蛇，他还要花点时间想想怎么去跟弗瑞讲清楚这些事。

不过那都是之后的事了，眼下，他要放弃那家土耳其烤肉，带上所有人去自己最喜欢的芝士汉堡餐厅吃上一顿，回去后睡上一觉（他的大厦这次完好无损，这令他尤为欣慰），令疲惫的精神和身体得到充分的休息，再听取准确的伤亡报告，过去的两个星期他一直精神高度紧张，时间仿佛总也不够用。如果时间再充足一些，他理应能做的更好。但这样的结果也足够令他基本满意了。

“各位，明天九点半，我们开会报告善后行动的细节。”史蒂夫说完便解散了队伍，但并没有真的去休息的意思，托尼猜测他要和几名纽约警察一起维护善后现场秩序，他向史蒂夫敷衍的打了个招呼，便重新穿上盔甲，飞回了大厦楼顶。

“贾维斯，分析一下现场数据，测定魔方和权杖的辐射波长，出一份初步的模型报告，明天进行更多测试，准备好实验室，调出3型数据库做前期处理。”

迅速地处理了最后的事项，他重新倒回了床上，第一关已经过了，菲尔·寇森仍有机会和他的小提琴或者大提琴女友谈恋爱，克林特没有被控制过，纽约城损毁的程度甚至不值得占据报纸版面的第二页——连锁反应是不会有旺达了，也不会有幻视了，没有回收机构会拿到那些外星科技，不会有大楼倒在某个年轻人的身上了——他长出一口气，从长远而言很难说这些事情是好还是坏，但至少如今已经有两块无限宝石在他们的掌握之中。

纵使他对睡眠时间要求一向不高，大战后的疲惫依然逐渐占据了他的神经，手中的平板电脑的文字开始变得模糊起来，他很难继续工作了。

“贾维斯，明早七点叫醒我……”

眼皮越来越沉重，他终于放纵自己沉入黑暗之中。

  


人过于疲惫时，会丧失睡眠时对时间流速的感应，他醒来时外面仍一片漆黑，枕头已经压出印子，身体也由于长时间处于同一姿势而有些发麻，但他仍觉得自己只睡了一秒钟。

天还没亮，他的生物钟却让他又一次醒来了，既然清醒了，躺在床上显然是浪费时间，他摸向昨晚放在床头柜上的资料，却扑了个空，那里什么都没有。

实际上，虽然陈设一致，但整间屋子依然令他感到和昨晚睡前时略有不同。

一种不好的预感在托尼脑中浮现，好像正要冲破头脑中的重重迷雾重新令绝望和痛苦占据他的神经——他连忙甩了甩头。

“先生，您好，需要为您烧热水准备咖啡吗？”贾维斯的声音重新响起。

“可以。”他咽了咽口水，“贾维斯，我昨晚放在床头的平板终端呢？”

“先生，您的平板终端分别在客厅、实验台和餐厅，您昨晚没带东西进卧室。”

一阵沉默，托尼开始感觉到自己的喉咙一阵发紧：“我昨天……不，算了……现在是什么时间？”

“凌晨3点27分。”

熟悉的数字的出现令托尼开始觉得头晕目眩，但他仍然问出了最关键的问题：“……日期，我要日期，贾维斯。”

**“2012年4月19日。”**

  


  


4.

  


为什么会这样？

托尼已经全无睡意，逐一分析着所有的可能性。

他陷入了一个时间循环，但他不知道触发循环的原因，是自动的还是有某些条件？他发明过时间机器，最差的可能性是时空虫洞不小心将两段时间节点链接了起来，从而形成了一个类似于莫比乌斯环的时空扭曲链，他会不停在这条时间线上穿梭奔跑，但永远也跳不出这个循环。

想到这种解释，他不禁不寒而栗，如果事情真的这样发展，他要在两周内制造出时间机器才有可能打破这个僵局，而如果时间机器也不起作用，那么他可能要被迫尝试以死亡为代价结束一切。

而好的可能是，这是以 **条件** 驱动的，他触发了或者没有触发某些条件，使得时间回溯。他更倾向于这一种，考虑到让他回到2012年的力量里很可能有时间宝石的作用、而他还亲眼见过斯特兰奇用它看了千万次的未来，那么显然这是可以被人为控制或者说通过某些条件触发的。这一点上，魔法在左，科技在右，看似差异极大，但实则是一体两面，从根本上的差异不会大于人类和猴子的基因序列。他既然能研制出时光机，也能想出跳出循环的门道。

只是托尼不知道自己究竟触发了什么。

如果是条件机制，那么溯回发生在纽约大战结束之后也很耐人寻味，这说明一直到奇塔瑞人入侵为止，有些触发事件才真正发生了，考虑到他是入睡后才跳回这条时间线，那么在他上一次睡眠之间出现的事件或许才是触发时间循环的关键，不然他为什么没在更早的时候跳回来呢？

也就是说，他确实可以提前警告弗瑞，也可以让克林特不被控制——即使这些改动造成的后果是他不可知的，但这些事件发生后他都没有回到4月19日。

这也说明了另一些长期的后果性事件也不太可能是触发器，比如他收缴宝石可能令这个世界里再也不会有幻视和红女巫——但即使他们必须存在，托尼也可以用其他途径达到这一目的，而不是让一对姐弟成为九头蛇的试验品，更不会让贾维斯再次被奥创损毁。（顺带一提，他也不想再让某个女巫和她的魔法钻进他的脑子里。）

“那一定是一些当时就能看到后果的短效事件。”

托尼自言自语，让贾维斯逐条记录自己能记得的所有行动，并列成了一张表格。无论如何，他已经重来一次了，他会尽量调整可能造成影响的因素，寻找出那个让他进入循环的关键点。

比如说让洛基重新来一趟大厦楼顶开传送门也没什么大不了的，他出得起重新装修的钱。

他依旧等到天一亮就警告了弗瑞，因为有了上一次的经验，这次他应对特工的话术更为轻车熟路，事情依旧按照大致相同的脉络发展，只是洛基还是逃出那个基地（他向弗瑞打探了细节，和上次又有所不同，令他不禁怀疑这可能是个他无法完全阻止的事情）。

这一次，托尼小心翼翼的算好各种时间与细节，调整了和不同复仇者们联络的时机，晚一步找到布鲁斯·班纳，让洛基有更多的时间来为打开传送门做出准备（这想来实在有些讽刺），他不着痕迹地在斯塔克大厦滴水不漏的安全防御系统里留出一个微小的缺口，让洛基能够在大厦楼顶和索尔演一出莎士比亚话剧——传送门比上一次大了，但仍然比不得托尼真正经历的那一次，损伤控制在了最低范围。

尽管所有的行动细节与上一条时间线上的都不同，但依旧有个相对完好的结果。

托尼像上一次一样躺在床上，盯了一会儿墙上的电子钟，最终又挣扎了片刻，人总要面对现实——他深呼吸了几次，随后闭上了眼。

时间同样仿佛只经过了一秒，他再次睁眼后立刻看向床头柜的位置，被带进来的平板电脑又一次无影无踪。

托尼猜到了会发生什么，但还是开口问道：“贾维斯，日期和时间？”

“ **2012年4月19日，** 凌晨3点27分。”人工智能尽职尽责的回答，一如他第一次问出这个问题的时候。

他重重地叹了口气，坐起身让贾维斯准备咖啡，当然了，一次就成功的概率太低，他早已做好了心理准备，但这样的结果依旧令他挫败，他还有无数种可能性要尝试。

  


  


5.

  


**他无计可施了。**

他尝试过了各种行动，每次做出不同的选择，每次说出不同的话，他甚至怀疑他对弗瑞和其他复仇者的了解已经比上辈子加起来还要多了——然而他依旧一次又一次的在纽约之战结束后回到了这个时间点。就像在玩一场不知道胜利条件的电子游戏，但游戏输了还会亮出GAME OVER的提示，他只能一次又一次的重来，连强行关机的选项都没有。

他试过亲自去那个基地，试过佯装和洛基合作，试过先一步上天空母舰，甚至试过了先跟弗瑞把神盾局实际是九头蛇的事挑明了。但所有的尝试仅仅让他明白了“洛基逃出基地”和“纽约会被奇塔瑞人入侵”两件事注定发生，他能调整这两件事发生的细节，甚至推迟它们发生的时间，但它们似乎永远存在。这说明了有些事情确实足以成为“条件”，也许当他想出办法来打破它们的时候，循环就会终止了——但他目前为止仍束手无策。

而每一次，无论奇塔瑞人的入侵提前还是延后了，他都会回到这个时间点，他曾在某个扫平了外星人的晚上站在大厦顶层的残骸里死死盯着时钟的指针，看着它慢慢接近午夜12点，那视线足够把墙面烧穿，然而仅仅是一次眨眼——那时钟不见了，脚下因打斗造成的损坏不见了，满地碎玻璃不见了，时间又一次、又一次、又一次回到了4月19日。

托尼甚至绝望的在其中一次里尝试不做任何改变，让每件事都按他记忆中最早的那一次发展，克林特被控制了，班纳在袭击中受到刺激变成了绿巨人，索尔被洛基诱骗到玻璃舱里摔下去，他依旧险些在螺旋桨的扇叶里死掉，但有些事件无法完全复现——数十次回溯之后，对付奇塔瑞人更为得心应手，足够令身体对这些外星人的弱点拥有针对的本能，而且他的记忆力并没有优秀到足以记住自己曾有过的每一次行动。平民的伤亡范围依旧大幅度降低。

而且他无法再一次让菲尔·寇森死去。

他做不到这一点，他无法对一个人的死亡视若无睹，他们曾在他眼前化过一次灰，而即使他们全都回来后，斯特兰奇也再一次为了他而死——他不能允许自己让本可能避免的死亡发生。

他只能暗自祈祷寇森并不是那个触发条件的点，但他也深知，如果再这样困上几十次，自己可能会就此疯掉也说不定——最近几次回溯后，他几乎已经要控制不住自己砸碎什么东西的冲动了（幸好他在卧室，身边会有枕头或者靠垫以供发泄。）

而这其中还有一件事让他痛苦，他根本无法找人诉说一切，他曾经试过天不亮就把罗迪找来一股脑的把直到灭霸卷土重来为止的事都坦白，看着对方脸上的表情从想要带托尼去看精神科医生变为震惊变为难以形容的复杂，当托尼终于口干舌燥的停下来喝口咖啡时他冲过来一把抱住了托尼——足以令托尼怀疑自己可能要被勒死在4月19日的程度。可这只是为数不多的发泄，他回到4月19日，罗迪在手机上给他留言是在海底修电缆时小心海鳝。不会有任何一个人知道他做过什么、为此努力过什么、放弃过什么。再这样下去，他可能要去尝试当众亲吻史蒂夫·罗杰斯看看那该死的条件是不是——

……不，这个不行。这个还是算了。

托尼打了个抖，如果一定要这么做，他可能更愿意现在就去找汉克·皮姆为他老爸的事赔礼道歉或者抢来几瓶皮姆粒子，并且在两周内发明出时光机来。

他大字躺在床上，太阳穴隐隐作痛，他的身体年轻，但精神却因为无数次的重复而几乎处于崩溃边缘，这是第54次，或者第62次？随便吧，谁知道呢。他已经不想去数了。当年在泰坦上，那个巫师是如何做到看了一千四百万次未来而不疯掉的？也许斯特兰奇是个骗子，那个变戏法的医生根本没看那么多，他只是随口编了个数字搞得自己很厉害一样，或许他们这次——如果他能跳出这个循环——他们应该交流一下经验，开个互助会……

托尼猛地从床上坐起身。

没错，他应该去找那些法师问问。

  


早上六点半，托尼·斯塔克站在布利克街177号门廊上开始按门铃。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇不一定在这儿，他动身前查了法师的资料，这时候他还在大都会综合医院当他的外科医生，托尼在响指后的那五年里虽然去拜访过王，但他们从没聊过斯特兰奇的过去（他最多只记得斯特兰奇打败了个异星克苏鲁，老实说，托尼已经忘记王顺口提过的那个名字了），他不太确定斯特兰奇什么时候在纽约他眼皮底下搞这些魔法的小动作的，也许医生有自己的双重生活，但无论怎样，来这儿聊聊那些玄乎的魔法话题显然比医院保险。

他耐心的等了一会儿，才有位黑人来开了门。

“有什么事？”那黑人大约比托尼高了一头半，正用不太友好的目光打量他，但并没立刻让托尼走开，显然那人认出了钢铁侠，也知道托尼不会推销保险或者卖报纸。

“你好，”托尼摘下眼镜，让自己显得亲切一些，“我找斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇——”

“找错了，这儿没这个人。”那黑人说着就要关门，甚至不打算等托尼说完。

“别这样，听我说，如果他不在，找你们谁都行，只要能给我解释一下关于时空穿梭——”托尼连忙补充，并试着将半只肩膀挤进去，即使没有盔甲，托和哈皮锻炼的福，他的力量锻炼依旧有效果——他快成功了。

门不可思议的关上了。

托尼目瞪口呆的看着这一切——一秒钟前他还站在门口的台阶上，现在却距离那扇门足有三米远。

“你不能这样！听着，我知道你们有个绿色的宝石，就挂在某个破烂法师的胸口上当吊坠，不要以为我不知道——！”

他重新冲上前用拳头砸向门上的印花玻璃，然而直到他疼的不得不放下手，也再也没有应门的声音。

  


  


6.

  


即使他什么也不做，外星人也依旧会来，托尼不能像鸵鸟一样把头埋进沙子，他暂时抛下了在法师那里吃了闭门羹的气愤，又去跟弗瑞商量了对策，而在几日废寝忘食修改盔甲的工作之后，他终于抽空看了贾维斯为他收集的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的详尽资料。

之前班纳跟他说过，他们回到2012年时，布利克街的主人是位女士，还指出他们要在使用宝石后还回去——但他们所有人那时都为娜塔莎的牺牲而哀伤，托尼随即便投入到修改手套的设计中了，他没有多问班纳关于那时斯特兰奇的情报。只记得班纳说那位女士在听说斯特兰奇主动给出了宝石后，便立刻转变了原本油盐不进的态度，将宝石交给了他们。

——斯特兰奇是我们中最好的。

托尼喃喃自语，回忆着班纳此前说过的话，如果他当时记得多打听一些，或者在拜访王时多待上二十分钟，可能现在就用不着这么麻烦——手中的资料显示，2012年的斯特兰奇是个医学界崭露头角的新星，前不久刚刚作为主刀完成了一台极其复杂的脑神经手术，对象是名国会议员，这令他增加了不少媒体曝光度，以医生的平均年龄而言，他的成就来得太早太快，照片上的斯特兰奇还没留起胡子，鬓角倒已略见斑白。可以确认的是，以斯特兰奇目前每周在医院待上的时间来看，他绝无半点与魔法有关的可能。

这着实是个令人沮丧的发现，斯特兰奇是现阶段托尼能找到的唯一一名法师，毕竟要在全世界准确定位一个叫“王”的人是不可能的，而没了这两个人，他实在没法找出一个可以撬开法师的门的理由。

诚然，去接触斯特兰奇仔细辨认他是否真的此时对魔法一无所知也可以，但托尼明白自己有点抵触这么做——他仍未忘记斯特兰奇死在自己面前时的表情，那双渐渐失去生气的眸子和他曾有过的噩梦重叠，它们走进了他的现实，成为了他无可逃避的一部分，斯特兰奇是为他而死的。即使他已经回到了一切尚未发生的时间点，负罪感仍像是盘桓在心脏里的青藤，面对一个活生生的斯特兰奇变得困难。除非必要，他想尽量避免与医生会面。

“贾维斯，资料就这些了吗？”他挥挥手，斯特兰奇在医学院的毕业照便丢进了文件夹里，虚拟屏再次被盔甲的设计草图占满。

“目前为止仅有这些公开资料，需要更加留意吗？”

“暂时不用，和布利克街那边一样，留一台监视和低保护终端。”托尼想了想，如果斯特兰奇这时还把魔法当兼职也尚未可知，他仍需要对此保持关注，“有异常情况随时报告。”

无论如何，他还有穿上盔甲用掌心炮轰开布利克街177号天窗的选择，如果再回到4月19日，他就这么干上一次试试。

  


纽约之战如期而至了，托尼看着洛基在大厦的天台上发表演讲，几乎熟悉到对方后半句说什么都能背下来了。奇塔瑞人的军队很快出现在了敞开的传送门中，另一端就是茫茫宇宙——也许灭霸就在某颗星星后面看着这一切，想到造成现下所有情况的元凶，托尼的神经又一次紧绷，无论经历几次，那虫洞依旧令他不安，抱着核弹穿过去的体验有一次都足以在他的记忆里扎根吸取给养，他需要尽快关掉它们——

“索尔，高处，用你的锤子！”

史蒂夫的声音从通讯器传来，防御反击方案如预想般开始实施，索尔在传送门附近施放的雷电为争取时间至关重要，运用得当足以在一开始就限制敌人31%的兵力，漏网之鱼交给弗瑞和他们的特工，现下这个时间九头蛇尚未暴露，全副武装的神盾局依旧是战斗的有生力量，尽管他们的目标只是魔方和权杖——托尼不会让他们得逞的——复仇者只要在这时对付洛基——

“贾维斯，布利克街有情况吗？”托尼边说边击坠一架飞艇，尽管奇塔瑞人这次应该到达不了布利克街，但他仍然好奇法师们是否会有所行动。

“没有异常，先生。”

“那——哎哟——”托尼堪堪避过一块被班纳在攻击中拆掉的楼体水泥，不满的朝远处的绿巨人挥了挥手——在熟悉了奇塔瑞人的攻击模式后，班纳的“流弹”已经成为他最近几次回溯中受伤的主要原因，“那大都会综合医院呢？”

“大都会综合医院现已收治26名伤员，其中18名为在职警员，轻伤19人，中度损伤5人，2人正在接受手术治疗。防护终端成功击坠一架敌人的飞艇……”

托尼愣了一下，动作有一瞬间的停滞，一个奇塔瑞人以为得着了机会向他瞄准，却被托尼的自动防护导弹击中，从半空中掉了下去。

大都会综合医院距离斯塔克大厦有不小的距离，奇塔瑞人按说很难突破防御圈：“防护有疏漏吗？有些外星蜥蜴到了那边？”

“不，先生，击坠的是雷击击中的飞艇残骸。”

贾维斯的声音停顿了半秒，托尼的屏幕里调出了一处影像图：一搜已经破破烂烂的飞艇苟延残喘着没有立刻坠毁，但并没能飞出索尔的雷击范围，这令它遭受了第二次的雷击——而这极大的偏转了飞艇的航道，它像一颗流星一样冲着大都会综合医院的大楼飞去，直到被托尼留下的无人机终端再次击中才落到了平地上。而如果终端不在那儿，按照线路，最可能击中的地方是……

爆炸声打断了他脑海中逐渐成型的猜想，克林特射出的爆炸箭擦着他的盔甲划过，射中了身后准备偷袭的奇塔瑞人：“铁皮人，别走神，不一定有人像我眼神这么好。”

托尼张了张嘴，但最终只是道了个谢便迅速飞走了。

“贾维斯，之后出一份详细报告，让终端继续工作。”

克林特说得对，他眼下有更紧要的事情处理。

  


23点59分。

在结束了大战的当晚，托尼像过去数次一样在卧室躺下，经验告诉他，回溯发生的时候，他最好待在相同的场景里，能够进入睡眠是最好的，但这显然不太可能——好在闭眼同样能令那一瞬带来的眩晕感减轻不少，他已经受够了回溯本身的痛苦，不想把无意义的体力浪费在回复这些异状上。

他的心跳在不断加快，他几乎能感到自己愈发紧张，毕竟他似乎有种感觉，回溯将在这一次结束，他终于可能做了些不同的事。

“贾维斯，每十秒报时。到零点停止。”

人工智能尽职尽责的执行起了命令，斯塔克大厦里找不到常规的时钟，但他的神经却如同秒表一样滴答作响，还有一分钟，多么漫长。这一定是他经历过的最长的一分钟——是的，这一次不一样了，这一次，他救下了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。这个在过去的数十次纽约之战中始终被托尼下意识地忽略了的人。

不到两周的时间远不足以让他造出足够数量的盔甲，所以托尼改用无人机终端构造纽约市的防御，但即使如此，生产流水线也来不及造出足以密集布防的数量，只能在防御阵线的外围进行机动覆盖——而在他有记忆的次数中，大都会综合医院从未出现在终端布置的范围之内，而即使无人机覆盖了那个区域，但除非对医院进行定点布防，否则仍然无法避免“偏离航线的飞艇撞击医院”这种预想之外的紧急情况。

贾维斯的报时声响起，还有三十秒。

那艘飞艇原本的撞击靠近手术室，他让贾维斯查过了，里面做手术的主刀医师正是斯特兰奇，如果撞击后飞艇再次爆炸，那么那间手术室里的人极大可能都会遇难，年轻的医生自然不会例外。

他难道只是刚好在那个时候出现在那个位置吗？

“23点59分40秒。”

贾维斯报时的当口，时间又前进了几秒钟，托尼感觉到冷汗在慢慢滑下额角，他紧张到难以呼吸，只是在心里默念着推导出的结论——他的负罪感让他下意识的远离了在2012年仍未开始英雄事业的法师，直到这一次他才猛然想起，他真正经历的纽约之战由于规模过大，他几乎穿梭于整个纽约——他隐约记得有那么几次就是在医院的上方与对方交火，他很可能当初就无意识的救过了斯特兰奇。

——那艘飞艇不是凑巧撞上医院的，斯特兰奇也不是刚好就在那间手术室里的。那数十次时空回溯里的每一次可能都是如此，他没法回到过去所有的循环里验证这一点，但是 **世界上没有巧合，从来没有巧合。**

他一遍遍的在心中重复这些话，他听到了贾维斯的报时，还有十秒钟，最后十秒钟，十秒钟为什么如此漫长——5、4、3、2、1——

倒计时归零了。

他依旧停顿了很久才睁开眼睛。

——床头柜的平板电脑仍未进入待机状态，上面仍是他之前看过的资料，斯特兰奇的医学院毕业照影影绰绰的闪烁个不停，他迅速站起身环顾四周，没有变化，和他进来的时候没有任何变化，不，不，他还需要最终的确认——

“日期和时间？”开口询问贾维斯的时候，他才发现自己的声音几乎在颤抖。

“5月5日0点0分20秒——先生，系统检测到您的心率和血压处于异常状态，需要我通知医务人员吗？”

托尼无法回答，他的双腿几乎被瞬间抽去了所有的力气，整个人瘫坐在了地板上，他跨过去了——他没有再一次陷入循环，没有回到4月19日，他成功了，和他想的一样，他终于找到了那个让他一直陷入循环的点——那就是 **斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。**

  


  


7.

  


为什么会是 **斯特兰奇** ？

这个问题可能会有很多种答案，托尼随便就能想到很多，也可能斯特兰奇只是众多条件的其中之一，托尼已经无法清晰的回想自己在打响指时究竟想的是什么，不过斯特兰奇确实是在那时死在他面前的，而且是为了救他——当然，根本是为了拯救整个世界，托尼不认为法师对自己有什么特别的个人情感——但毕竟那是当时对托尼冲击力最大的事件。几乎与他打响指同时发生，那么将他带回来的宝石们将斯特兰奇的命运打上特殊标记并不奇怪。

或许正是因为斯特兰奇在响指那一次里救了他，所以他要在重来的人生里拯救斯特兰奇，这样他的世界才能继续运转下去，或许是宝石的要求，或许是他对自己给的定律。

托尼转着手中的螺丝起子，纽约之战已经过去了半个月——他没忘记自己要改变未来，要做的事情千头万绪，为了避免其他可能的条件，他至少应该找到旺达和皮特罗，还要思考如何应对灭霸——手握两颗宝石，灭霸迟早会找上门来，而在纽约之战的结局已经改变的现在，他对未来重新陷入了一无所知的状态，他需要小心谨慎的步步为营，如果被灭霸知道有个知道未来的人待在地球上，紫薯头八成会做噩梦。

要是斯特兰奇这时已经是法师就好了，托尼有些不无遗憾的想着，来自未来、陷入时间循环这件事不是所有人都会相信，他也不是没试过，但只是徒劳的增加了太多的沟通成本，他也曾再次去布利克街联系那些法师，但之后甚至都没人再给他开门了，他大概是上了他们的黑名单——这着实令人沮丧，毕竟即使没法获得法术上的帮助，那些有同样能力甚至干过差不多的事的法师（不管是谁）应该都能极快的理解托尼的顾虑。

但此时此刻的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇却只是个普通人，托尼又收集了半个月的资料动向，足以确认对方真的仅仅是个医生，对超级英雄的世界没有半点兴趣，这也意味着如果托尼此刻去见他，跟他说所有这些时间旅行并且需要保护他的安全的事，对方并不会感动到热泪盈眶，只会拿出手机呼叫医院保安并且报警，兴许还会给托尼开上一份精神诊断证明。

普通人还意味着斯特兰奇毫无自保能力，一场路边抢劫都能要了他的命，就算托尼给他派驻一个24小时的保镖团队，也不可能永远面面俱到，意外总是会发生，他在2018年前都不认识斯特兰奇，事后调查里也只知道医生曾出过一次严重车祸，失去了引以为傲的控制双手的能力——他对斯特兰奇人生里可能遭遇的意外只有这点了解，但现下医生只要遭遇任何一次没被记录在案的闪失，托尼又要回到4月19日，重复一遍又一遍的循环。

所以，他需要掌握斯特兰奇人生中的每一个细节，不只是观察，而是要事先了解以便进行风险预判，这样一个人成为法师显然有很多事要发生，托尼必须尽全力保证中间不会出任何意外。

没有别的选择。

  


“斯特兰奇医生，您有访客，在会客室。”

“访客？”内线电话机里的声音令斯蒂芬有些好奇地挑起眉，他才结束了一台手术，正打算整理用于医学会议的发言，下午没有别的预约了，助理也并没有给他行程变更的提醒，“是谁？”

“刚刚您在手术，是院长亲自接待的，他并没提到是谁，但希望您能尽快过去一趟。”

“跟他说我在准备手术。”

“他很坚持。”他几乎想象得到对面负责传话的护士此刻面露难色的样子。

沉默了一会儿后，斯特兰奇最终悻悻的合上电脑，这样的情况在他完成那台议员的手术后并不新鲜了，大概是医院的潜在赞助者或者一些身体欠佳的政客，大部分情况下斯特兰奇会找借口拒绝，但情况如此，想来是更为重要的、对他的前途可能也有影响的客人，他不得不分出精力应付这些突如其来的会面，这多少有点恼人，不过等他名声再响一些，他可以拒绝的更加理所当然一点。

他象征性的敲了两下会客室的门后推门进入，院长当然在那儿，客人正坐在他对面的沙发上，饶是斯特兰奇最近已经见很多权贵政要，也不禁因出现在那儿的人而愣了片刻。

毕竟，有多少机会能让人如此近距离地看到托尼·斯塔克本人呢？

“斯特兰奇医生，”院长连忙起身引荐，“这是斯塔克先生——你当然已经知道了——他对你之前那台手术有些兴趣，希望能和你商谈一下作为顾问的兼职问题。”

“兼职？”这个词令斯特兰奇更为惊讶，他签薪资合同的时候，可没听说允许主刀医师这样做。

“我会批准的。”院长迅速接下了话，趁着背对托尼·斯塔克向斯特兰奇眨眨眼，这个举动令后者敏锐的意识到，那位亿万富翁很可能会给出一大笔更新医疗器械的赞助费，“你们慢慢聊。”

最后打了个招呼，院长便离开了这里，单独谈话的空间显然也是托尼·斯塔克的授意。

斯特兰奇将诧异小心地藏好，他有很多问题想问，当然，他对自己的能力有着十足信心，但他颇为好奇斯塔克是如何注意到他的——那台手术虽然复杂，但还算不上惊世骇俗，他并非是喜爱在实验室里摆弄尖端学术成果的医生，对方找上他显然有特别的理由，他应该想个办法试探一下……不过，他要先处理些不对劲的地方。

“斯塔克先生？”

斯特兰奇小声地开口叫出对方的名字，托尼·斯塔克自他走进房间开始就一句话都没有说，然而那也并不是刻意忽视的失礼举动，因为那个人的视线一直锁定在他身上，从未移开过，那眼神深处透着些许…… **伤感** ，令斯特兰奇觉得颇为怪异——但这目光又并非令人不适，而是让他产生一种更为奇妙的感觉……有些紧张，又让他有些恍然，好像托尼·斯塔克已经被某种咒语一样的东西魇住，此刻正试图通过视线将他也拖向充满不确定性的陷阱。

“斯塔克先生，你还好吗？”他不得不让自己的注意力离开那双眼睛，重新问了一遍对方。这次的问题仍被忽视，斯特兰奇皱眉上前走了两步，试图拍上对方的肩膀。

“哦！”托尼·斯塔克在他们接触的前一秒清醒了，“哦，抱歉，我刚刚有点走神。我突然——我们是不是 **在哪儿见过** ？”

作为一个掩饰尴尬的借口来说，这实在有些老套，但斯特兰奇仍给了斯塔克一个台阶下：“也许是这样吧。斯塔克先生，我有什么可以帮你？”

“是的，医生，我来这里是向你咨询一些事情的，你是否有兴趣作为斯塔克工业的顾问工作？我需要一位临床经验丰富且学识高明的医生为我的新型医疗产品提供帮助——包括假肢、神经修复材料……”

托尼的语速极快，但斯特兰奇仍迅速的接收了所有的信息，这于他来说是个千载难逢的好机会，尤其对方还报出了几个前沿学者的名字，和他们一起工作，对他改进自己的手术技巧也有着很大帮助，斯塔克还给出了颇为优厚的待遇和自由的工作时间，只有一点要求希望斯特兰奇遵守——按时向斯塔克工业上报行程动向，包括工作上的和私人的，如果有临时变化也要第一时间进行通知。

“你可能会觉得这有点侵犯隐私，但是医生，毕竟我同时也是钢铁侠，我们有很多机会密切接触的话，难保会有些麻烦找上门来，这也是为你的安全考虑。”托尼似乎看出斯特兰奇的顾虑，在最后补充道。

斯特兰奇沉吟了片刻，老实说，这虽然乍听起来有些令人不快，但作为一名医生，他的即时动向早已在医院的系统备份，更勿论斯塔克的科技完全允许对方直接通过监视手段达到同样的目的，可以说向自己坦诚这些要求反而证明对方表现出了极大诚意。

“我没有什么意见，我的助理可以每周上报一次时间表。”他最终点了点头，随后看到托尼·斯塔克仿佛终于放松了一样长出了一口气，他想起了自己最早的疑问，“但有件事我很好奇——你是出于什么理由找到我的？”

“哦，我的系统筛选了所有适合名单，你出现在第一位。”斯塔克的回答非常轻快，他边说边站起身来和斯特兰奇握了握手，“你对流行金曲榜单的熟悉程度也令我刮目相看。”

“原来如此。”斯蒂芬笑了起来。

他们又简单交代了几句后续事宜便道别，斯特兰奇心情很好地回到了办公室继续准备会议材料——邮箱里传来提示音，托尼已经将合同文件发送了过来，他只要等着斯塔克工业的人事部门上门处理事宜即可。

一切发生的似乎太快了，效率也太高了，但或许这就是斯塔克工业发展的方式吧。

但他是怎么知道流行金曲的事的？他在手术室里还只放了两次歌单呢。

  


8.

  


事情着实顺利到不真实的程度，有时托尼本人甚至无法完全相信这点。

纽约之战后，他更为小心谨慎地对待着每一个可能会对未来产生影响的细节，九头蛇的事解决了，他在马里布的别墅再也没被袭击过（不过他并没忘记找到哈利·基纳，无论他有没有流浪到那里，那少年始终需要帮助），倚靠之前那数十次的经验，复仇者之间相处愉快，除非把休息日挑选电影的口角也算上，否则可以说他们再没产生分歧。现下托尼的目标是尽快和宇宙里的那些英雄们构造可靠有效的联络方式，以期尽量拖慢灭霸的步伐——只要灭霸的手上没有宝石，他的力量不足以抗衡卡罗尔·丹弗斯。

当然，也并非所有事情都一帆风顺，尽管托尼做了诸多尝试，但掌握着时间宝石的法师们仍然拒绝同他交流，托尼也并没过多坚持，只是给布利克街留了些注意时间宝石安全的信件。他倒也不太希望法师们太早被卷进来，时间宝石的力量可以扭转一切，他知道最早那一次里幻视身上发生的事，贸然将他们牵扯进来会增加太多变数，既然斯特兰奇曾经使过将宝石变作星辰的手段，那他理应不需要过于担心法师们的能力。

而托尼现在的新习惯是午夜12点前让贾维斯将发生的事情逐一列表，他会将整张表格记住，避免突然回到4月19日又找不到原因的情况发生。但那再也没有过，自从将斯特兰奇加入了他的特别关注名单后，他的时间开始规律有序地前进。

自然，他也不会松懈对于其他复仇者或相关人员的关注， 但目前来看，斯特兰奇确实是所有条件里最为至关重要的那一部分。

早先，他仍然无法习惯看到斯特兰奇出现，在医院的会面他原以为自己做好了心理准备，但看到那个曾为自己而死的人又一次出现，脸上甚至带着那种对一切仍一无所知的疑惑，而眼中更是尚且清明透彻的空白时，托尼的喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住一样，什么都无法说出——那就是斯特兰奇，和英雄们尚无半点瓜葛的斯特兰奇。他既认识他，又真的从没见过他，至少没有见过医生的这一个，种种错位感令他有那么段时间失去了反应能力，直到斯特兰奇即将拍上他的肩膀，他才终于回过了神。

那双曾在他面前碎裂成灰烬、曾献出生命拯救他的手，那在过去的数十次轮回里很可能真的再次失去了温度的手——他甚至觉得，如果当时斯特兰奇真的碰到了他的肩膀，他兴许会突然情绪失控地拥抱他也说不定。

但幸好，他最终及时地控制住了自己，他们的会面礼貌而客套——托尼不知道斯特兰奇是经历了什么才最终选择成为法师拯救世界的，但眼前的医生显然还并没阅读英雄的职业说明。他的态度傲慢，举手投足流露出的些微举动容易招人不快，当事者对此也有着自觉，但并不打算改变，甚至有些时候会故意加强这种印象。斯特兰奇也确实有这样做的本钱，医生的技能和学识足够出类拔萃，性格上的些许缺陷甚至连美中不足的“不足”都谈不上——那样子托尼实在太熟悉了，因为周围的每个人可能也是这样形容过去的他自己的。

这也令托尼明白，他们之间的相处要么非常愉快，要么水火不容，而他真的希望不要是后者。

现在，每周浏览这名医生的日程表已经成为了他的习惯，他会让贾维斯为医生的每项活动进行风险评估——幸好大部分内容千篇一律，毕竟就像每个临床医生一样，斯特兰奇也将大部分的时间消耗在手术台前，每半年会有固定的医学交流活动——但如果他有了新的手术方案上的突破，这些会议将变得尤为密集，而随着斯特兰奇越来越富有名望，他接到的晚宴邀请函也和年薪一样与日俱增——当斯特兰奇在某次和托尼的工作间隙随口询问关于跑车型号的意见时，托尼意识到是他找借口送个斯塔克工业最先进的车载安全系统给斯特兰奇的时候了。

“你一定要从这几款选的话，兰博基尼比保时捷好点。”托尼让自己的回答听起来显得漫不经心——斯塔克工业和兰博基尼有合作，他的安全系统能在医生拿到车钥匙的那天就顺利运行。

“这样吗？”斯特兰奇应着，但注意力并没完全集中在这上面，“我会考虑的……好的，神经模型和模拟电路没什么问题了，还有哪些需要调整？”

“今天结束了。”托尼关掉电子屏幕，“进展非常顺利，下周见，医生。”

“下周见。”斯特兰奇点点头，边收拾桌上的材料边想起什么似的回了句，“你可以叫我斯蒂芬的。”

“我没这么叫过吗？”托尼挑挑眉，看到斯特兰奇笑了起来——共事一年，他已经习惯了对方的笑容，他从没想过斯特兰奇居然是个爱笑的人，他和法师版本的斯蒂芬相处的时间不长，大部分时间对方都顶着张扑克脸，笑过的几次也几乎只令人想到讽刺和炫耀，而当飞船开到了泰坦，他看过那一千四百万次未来之后，托尼对那张脸的印象最终只剩下了复杂、悲伤、痛苦这几个形容词。

他从没想过还能在斯蒂芬脸上见到如此明亮的表情。

斯特兰奇之后没再多说什么，只是收拾了公文包：“对了，我的行程有变，明天要去个医疗基金会的晚宴。”

托尼点点头：“我记下了——玩的开心。”

斯特兰奇挥了挥手便上了电梯。

确认电梯离开了楼层，托尼立刻让贾维斯筛查了出席者名单、晚宴地点等等信息，这已经是例行公事，他甚至设计了一套专有程序来处理这一切——斯特兰奇可能永远也不会想到一场普通的上流社会聚餐里有多少安全漏洞，而其中一些甚至不是危言耸听，当托尼从缴获的洞察计划名单里得知斯特兰奇早就上了九头蛇的黑名单后，他对医生参加的会议和晚宴都变得神经兮兮。

“安全风险指数4.39，建议采用普通安保系统。”贾维斯按照程序给出了处理意见，这个数值代表托尼只需要最低程度的关注，但哪怕概率再低，一旦发生在了斯特兰奇身上，就意味着托尼的人生要一遍遍重来。

而他不能冒险。

“贾维斯，把行程排开，找个理由，晚宴我也去。”

  


“真稀奇，你上次还跟我说你现在不喜欢这种场合了，克里斯汀。”

斯特兰奇边说边向远处几名熟识的医生举杯致意，同样身着礼服的克里斯汀走在他身边，两人保持着恰到好处的距离，既能让人看出他们结伴而来，又不至于让人误会他们是一对。

“我确实没兴趣。”克里斯汀低声应着。

“那为什么……？”她的回答令斯特兰奇有些惊讶，他虽然收到了这场晚宴的邀请函，但晚宴并非学术性质，他对此兴趣并不算大，只是顺口问了克里斯汀能否一同前往，介于此前对方已经多次婉拒了斯特兰奇，他并没抱有什么期待——克里斯汀本来也确实拒绝了，但在几天前她又突然找到斯特兰奇，表示自己改了主意。

他的女伴本想回答，但突然又偏过头向斯特兰奇眨了眨眼：“有人在找你，待会儿我们聊这个。”

斯特兰奇循着克里斯汀的视线看去，托尼·斯塔克正向他走来，他们视线交汇后，对方明显加快了行进的速度，站定在了他们面前。

“真高兴在这儿遇到你们，帕尔默女士， **斯蒂芬** 。”托尼向两人友好的打招呼。

“也很高兴遇见你。”斯特兰奇笑起来，“你昨天没说你也要来。”

“突发情况。”托尼摊开手，“佩珀催我过来……能看到有熟人在这儿真好。”

他们又愉快地闲聊了一会儿，托尼被晚宴的主办者叫走谈论些事情，才终于悻悻地道了别，而斯蒂芬看着托尼离去的身影，突然有点出神。

“我好像总能在这些场合碰见他。”他没来由地感慨道，这话确实没错，无论规模大小，他参加的每场类似的社交活动里都有托尼·斯塔克的身影，当然，考虑到对方的身份，这并不奇怪，只是他依然感慨一个如此繁忙、要同时兼顾英雄和发明家两种身份的人还要同时分出时间来社交——而托尼在这些场合里的状态似乎永远都精神抖擞，他只在实验室里见过对方疲惫的样子。

“确实，你们碰到的太 **频繁** 了。”

“我该提醒他注意休息，他居然还要参加这种活动。”斯蒂芬叹口气，“你可能不知道，他是那种能在实验室里站上十二个小时不吃不喝的人。”

“把实验室换成手术室，那就是用来形容你自己的了。”这次轮到克里斯汀叹气，“但是，说真的，斯蒂芬，你还没注意到吗？”

“注意什么？”医生皱起眉，侧过脸看向他的女伴——克里斯汀在笑，但那微笑透着颇为玩味的复杂情绪，并非是气愤或者别的什么，而是一种无奈而好笑的态度，“和你让我来这儿有关系吗？”

“我想确定一件事，现在我知道答案了——只是，天啊，我不相信你没注意到，斯蒂芬。”她的语气变得更为夸张。

“我该注意什么？别卖关子了。”

**“托尼·斯塔克。”**

突然被报出来的名字令斯特兰奇一愣，而无需他进行追问，他脸上露出的片刻诧异也足以令克里斯汀明白她该把话说的更清楚一点——他看到她突然稍微上前一步，面对着自己站好，眼神轻轻投向斯塔克离去的方向。

“斯蒂芬，他只参加 **有你在** 的宴会。”

  


  


9.

  


斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇坐在钢琴前看着曲谱发愣，任何一个键都敲不下去。

记下音符的顺序和控制双手对他来说都不是什么困难的事，钢琴成为了很好的消遣和放松，这么说来，这架钢琴还是征询了托尼的意见买的——不，甚至不是问的，他只是看见过对方也有钢琴，等自己这架被搬进客厅时，他才发现那和见过的样子差不多，他只是下意识的——

他按了按额角，即使他在那之前不曾意识到，在被克里斯汀点破之后，他确实没法回避这个问题了。也许就像克里斯汀说的那样，他们确实在影响着对方。

这可能比他遇见过的任何一台手术都更难解，斯蒂芬坐在琴凳上回忆着几小时前他和克里斯汀的对话——当他的女伴说出那句话后，他整个人都愣了一下，反应了几秒钟才没头没脑的追问了是什么意思。

“斯蒂芬，看看周围吧，你真的觉得这宴会的档次是值得斯塔克亲自前来的吗？”克里斯汀的语气变得更玩味了。

“他做事很随意，克里斯汀。”他不傻，他能听出对方的潜台词，但这太荒谬了。

“斯蒂芬。”

“他也许有其他要见的人，这——”

“只是巧合？”

“不然呢？”他皱起眉，“上周小报的头条还在盘点和他共度良宵的女明星名单呢。”

“当然啦，你不是女明星。但他也从来没说过他只喜欢异性。”

“克里斯汀，你太浪漫化了，他同样没说过他会喜欢同性。”

“所以 **你** 呢？”

对方话锋一转，他本想立刻回答，但话到嘴边突然没了声音。

克里斯汀摇了摇头：“斯蒂芬，你们可能都没有意识到，但是，至少我清楚你，你在搞明白之前并不会想要否认。还有——”

他头一次有些忐忑地等着接下来的话，但克里斯汀只是突然笑了笑：“我从来不知道你还看小报，斯蒂芬。”

——是的，他从来不看，但是印着托尼·斯塔克的名字的时候，他哪怕只是在杂志架前驻足几分钟等待咖啡，也足够记住上面所有的字，他的目光偶尔会不受控制的捕捉有关托尼·斯塔克的信息，那个人某种意义上似乎完美无缺了——他一次又一次的解决着不同的危机，尽管美国队长在公众眼里更符合通常意义上对英雄的完美要求，但托尼·斯塔克却是在不同的层面上鼓舞着人们。他似乎总能事前就做好所有的打算，在任何一方面他都具备极强的能力——有时斯蒂芬甚至会有种感觉，这个人兴许是有通晓未来的能力的，才能对种种可能做出最准确的认知。

诚然，斯塔克也会受伤，斯蒂芬有几次见过他缠着绷带的样子，但英雄似乎总是会习惯伤痛，即使他提出先行休息的要求，托尼·斯塔克往往也不以为意。

“这不是恭维，但医生，我的时间并不比你的更宝贵。但如果你是想留在这里和我多搭搭话，我会欢迎的。”

……他只当这些谈话是玩笑，是朋友间的调侃，他自己也做过类似的事，外人听来仿佛接近于调情，斯蒂芬见过其他工作人员因他们两人的谈话内容而侧目，但他们彼此都只是一笑置之而已。没有人提出过反感——如果有任何一点苗头，他相信自己或者斯塔克都会停止这样做，但他们都没有，只是任由这些交谈自然而然的生长下去。

他们总能很快的跟上对方的节奏，偶尔出现问题时，恰到好处的讥讽和幽默也令他感到愉快而非气愤，如果说这些仅仅是相处时的一些细微感受，算不得什么特殊的证据，但有件事是斯蒂芬无法不去在意的，那就是托尼·斯塔克注视他时的方式。

他们大部分见面都是为了工作，但即使是在这种注意力基本都投注在了专业知识上的场合，他偶尔仍能感觉到托尼的视线正停驻在他身上，和他们第一次见面一样，那样的视线并非是令人不安的，也不是强烈到足以令他明白其中所代表的的含义的，一定要用形容词来描述，那斯蒂芬可能会选用感慨和柔和这样的词。有时，逐渐康复的病人和家属注视彼此的神态会令他联想到这种词汇，但托尼和那又是完全不同的——那视线似乎是专注于他，又好像是在看着什么别的东西。

或许他该尝试一下吗？但他难以维持任何长期的亲密关系，他也完全明白那是他自身的问题，但他并不打算做出任何改变——究其根本，那本就不是他需要或者追求的东西。得到和紧随其后的轻易而举的失去对他自身不会产生任何影响，他也完全不会在乎他人对此的感受。

可是……

现在的犹豫是否本身就已经说明问题了？

三十多年来的头一次，他静下心来像是理清神经的脉络一样试图梳理所有的想法，但所有的思想像是连绵缠绕起来的线圈，他抓住了一头，却只是顺着走进了无数的岔口。最终斯蒂芬放弃了，他意识到只有真的得知了托尼的所思所想，他才能从中脱身。

  


“我有事情问你。”

“什么？”

托尼边应边在斯蒂芬划给他的一张神经分析图上用电子笔指指戳戳，一行行的数据显现在旁边，构成一张新的图表，建立立体模型，分析，发现问题，解决……尽管这项工作最初只是他用来与斯特兰奇建立联系的借口，但托尼发现自己确实越来越享受这些了，有个能跟上自己思维、极快的了解话语中的意图的人来交流总是好的，这已经成为他每天为抵抗灭霸而操劳的生活里用来放松的部分——只有和斯特兰奇在一起的时候，他能够全然投入其中，有那么两个小时可以不再去想外太空的威胁。

他等着斯蒂芬说下一句话，但对方久久没再开口，他不禁怀疑对方是不是听漏了，于是在喝咖啡的时候又重复：“斯蒂芬，你想问什么？”

“你是不是喜欢我很久了？”

托尼·斯塔克差点把杯子摔在了地上。

没有词汇可以形容他的惊愕，他睁大了眼睛看着斯蒂芬，对方并没看他，仍专心于面前的树状结构图，好像他只是问了托尼一个专业问题等着对方的建议——或许就是这样，他听错了，对，没错，他一定是理解错了斯蒂芬的意思。

“对不起，你刚才说什么？”

斯蒂芬叹了口气，但和任何浪漫小说爱情电影里的都不一样，医生并没用“开个玩笑”“你听错了”之类的借口搪塞过去，只是关掉了电子屏幕，面对着托尼站好。

“不管你到底怎么想的，我需要一个确切的答复——‘你是否 **喜欢** 我’？”

托尼张开嘴，然而他发现自己发不出声音，但他确信自己做出了个能让人读懂的口型，因为他看见斯蒂芬皱了皱眉，那不是因托尼的态度而恼火，而是在认真的苦恼。

“我知道这很荒谬，但这不是我的专业知识可以想清楚的问题，克里斯汀说的没错，我确实不自觉的在关注你——而且是很多方面，不只是工作上的，还是生活、性格、你的感受、经历……不，对我来说真正想搞清楚的是，你对此究竟是怎样想的？我需要你的答复来把这件事情解决——托尼，你真的没必要去参加那个宴会的。”

尽管斯蒂芬已经非常努力的维持着叙述的逻辑，但他的话依旧让托尼听得颠三倒四云山雾绕，不，不，或许确实是这样的，头晕的是他自己，不是斯蒂芬的话造成的，所以斯蒂芬在问什么，自己是否喜欢他？他没必要去那个宴会？怎么会没必要呢，自己是在保护他的安全——

哦。

托尼意识到了这场对话发生的根本缘由，他对斯蒂芬关注过多，已经到了别人都难以忽视的地步，但医生本人才刚刚发觉这一点——幸好他发觉了，不然这样下去，托尼很可能之后就会在八卦小报上看见医生的名字了，那要比现在还尴尬一万倍。

“托尼，你究竟是怎么想的？”

医生重复着自己的问句，托尼张了张嘴：“斯蒂芬，我——”

……他可以说些什么？

不，这是误会；不，我不在意你；我对你的关注只是出于安全考虑，因为我陷入了一个时间循环，很大原因是你造成的，过去或者说是未来总之确实还是你，如果你出现意外我就会重来一遍，我对你的关注仅仅基于这些，仅止于此……

他不能这么说。

他不能冒着斯蒂芬离开的的风险说这些。

托尼·斯塔克开动所有的脑神经试图立刻编造一个合适的借口或理由，然而头脑中的齿轮仿佛生锈，思维到了某个点就猛地被掐断了，他注视着斯蒂芬的眼睛，一句话都说不出来。

最后是斯蒂芬移开了视线：“我太唐突了，没关系，我们最好都再考虑一下。”

一直到斯蒂芬收拾了公文包离去为止，托尼·斯塔克仍站在原地，无法做出任何行动。

  


  


10.

  


爱情归根结底是化学反应的一种，如果愿意，你可以在吃巧克力的时候让大脑分泌化学物质用以体会到差不多的愉悦感。可摆在托尼面前的显然不是能用这种借口混过去的问题，毕竟，斯蒂芬是个研究人类神经的医生，而他看维基百科学来的东西半秒钟都不到就能被挑出一堆错，然后他会收获医生的冷笑。

“我做到了足够让他误会的地步吗？”

托尼自言自语，他的太阳穴一直在痛——看在上帝的份上，他为什么还要为这种问题劳心伤神？他才刚刚结束了初步的宇宙联络筹备工作，天知道费了多少工夫才连接起这样一条线路，但只要和卡罗尔·丹弗斯建立起迅速有效的联系（弗瑞居然还在用那个寻呼机，开什么玩笑），他们离灭霸的威胁就又远了一些。他应该把所有精力都花在这件事上，他不该这么关注斯蒂芬，不该把每周几小时的会面看作是放松心情的机会……

……放松？

托尼因为脑子里蹦出来的这个词愣了一下：“贾维斯，我和斯蒂芬见面的时候什么样？”

“我无法完全理解您的问题，但如果您指生理状态。您的各项生理指标无异常，心率和体温比正常情况高出一些，但仍处于正常范围，斯特兰奇医生与您的体征基本一致……”听到一半托尼就觉得不用再继续了。

“——见鬼，那真的很像约会。”他懊恼地嘟囔，至少从心态上来说这和约会也不差什么，他猜斯蒂芬很可能也是这样想的，不然不会眉头绞得死紧来向他确认。有人点醒了斯蒂芬，然后斯蒂芬又点醒了他。

斯蒂芬一定很困惑，他们都很困惑。托尼也没法解释自己是从什么时候开始有这种心态的，斯蒂芬并不是个通俗意义上适合发展浪漫关系的人，托尼能轻而易举的列出他一堆缺点——他有必要掌握斯蒂芬的人际关系，以避免任何可能的仇杀情杀或者报复，医生绝不是个讨人喜欢的人，在调查的头几个月，他可以轻而易举的把娜塔莎曾写给他的那张评估报告里的大部分句子挪给斯蒂芬——他自大、自负，挑选病人的标准时常惹人非议，而且即使从事着医生这种容不得差错的职业，他依旧傲慢且刻薄到了他的同事们会趁他不在时一起编排他坏话的程度。

但如果斯蒂芬真的那么差劲就好了，托尼不无苦涩的想，如果医生真的那么糟糕，他就可以直截了当的拒绝他并且嘲笑他异想天开。可不是，托尼清楚斯蒂芬是个什么样的人，即使他尚未成为英雄，他依旧已经拥有了那些品质。他不知道斯蒂芬何时开始学习魔法的，但不管是怎样的超能力，也没法把一个人从品行恶劣的坏蛋变成一个富有牺牲精神的好人。他或许称不上友善，也绝不谦逊，但托尼和他在一起非常愉快——斯蒂芬思维敏捷，思考的方式和托尼颇为类似，他们不需要过多交流就能理解对方的意图。有那么些时候，托尼甚至在想斯蒂芬若是能早些学会魔法成为复仇者的一员就好了——他从未如此期望得到一个人的支持过。

但那和斯蒂芬现下期望得到的答案差太远了。

更何况，即使他们或许存在好感，托尼也不能这样答应他——他与斯蒂芬的联系本来就建立在避免时间循环的基础上，如果他们有机会将关系更进一步，托尼势必迟早要面对将这一切同他坦白的问题，而医生能容忍托尼出于其他的目的而早就在背后关注他的一举一动吗？即使斯蒂芬最终能够容忍，托尼能够容忍自己在那之后依旧带着这样的目的同时与他发展出什么罗曼蒂克的关系吗？

那只会变成一场灾难。

他不能这样利用斯蒂芬。

托尼长长叹了口气，他必须拒绝斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，接下去只剩找个合适的理由罢了。

  


一周后，斯蒂芬像过去一样准时出现在了斯塔克大厦的工业研发部，托尼早在这里等候多时，即使他已经决定好了要说什么，这依旧令他感到无比紧张。

“嗨。”斯蒂芬先向他打了个招呼，语调似乎并没什么异常，但托尼通过贾维斯的报告知道，医生在过去的一周里推掉了所有除工作之外的事项，甚至做手术时都没再玩那些猜谜游戏，对实习医生的严厉程度又上升了一个等级，甚至还抽出空来整理了过去半年的病历，这本来是助理们的活——一旦心烦意乱就会让自己投入工作分散注意力，太好了，这是他认识的医生，事情还没脱离他的控制范围。

“下午好。”托尼也简短的回了，明显的听出自己的喉咙发干。幸好之后他们只是简短的寒暄两句便各自假装试图开始手头的工作，这给了他点缓冲的时间，但他也知道不把上周的交谈继续下去，他们什么都做不了。

但斯蒂芬依旧沉默，像是打定主意拒绝由自己开始这个话题，托尼悄悄斜睨他的背影，最终无法再沉默下去了。

“所以……上周的事。”他清了清嗓子吸引斯蒂芬的注意力，然后看到对方的后背明显的僵硬了一秒。

没关系，深呼吸，把准备好的话说出来。“抱歉，斯蒂芬，我仔细考虑了一下……我可能确实对你有一点点的好感，但是……你知道——” **继续，** 继续下去，“无论如何，我有个经常面临危险的身份，”再过几年说不定你就也要从事这个职业了呢，“而且我还有很多事情要做，你也一样很繁忙，我们之间 **不合适** 。”

说完最后这个词，他控制不住地长出了一口气，好了，最艰难的部分已经结束了。

“所以……我们还是维持目前的状态，好吗？”

他小心翼翼的补充了后半句，之后迅速挪开了视线，伸手去拿咖啡的时候才发现手心发麻，要是他把贾维斯的生命监控提醒开着，现在复仇者联盟可能已经整装待发要来救他了。

但斯蒂芬依旧没有说话，甚至仍只是背对着他。

托尼开始紧张起来，他视线预想了很多情况以及处理方法，但感情回路始终不是理性思维的一部分，他无法预计斯蒂芬对此的反应，也许最冷静的人也会做出最冲动的事，更何况现在的斯蒂芬和他过去认识的那个法师的表象性格相差甚远，如果对方真的一走了之，他也无法挽留什么，只好把所有的监控转入地下状态——不过靠着这两年来对斯蒂芬的了解，他足够对大部分的风险作出预判了。

正当他走神的时候，斯蒂芬突然转过了身，但出乎意料，那张脸上并非是失望、沮丧、愤怒等等托尼猜测过的反应……而是仿佛卸下了重负一样轻松。

……告白被拒绝的人该是这种反应吗？托尼不由得愣了愣。

“你说的没错，托尼。我们可能确实…… **不合适。** ”斯蒂芬并没继续上前，而是维持着现有的距离看着托尼，并且重复了他先前的话，“上周我确实太突然了，克里斯汀骂了我一顿说我没有考虑到你的心情，她说我……算了。”

斯蒂芬没再继续说下去，而是换了个话题：“我承认我也对你有好感，但或许停止在这样最好……我一直苦恼怎么把这些说出口，幸好我们 **看法一致。** ”

“哦，呃，对的。”托尼手足无措的回应了几句，这就结束了？这么简单？他过去一周浪费的时间用来思考怎么对付灭霸上该多好啊？托尼心里乱七八糟地想着，不知怎的又觉得有点失落和不是滋味。

斯蒂芬并没继续关注托尼，而是立刻转过身重新着手于工作——不管怎么说气氛仍有点尴尬，很长时间他们谁都没有继续说话。托尼预设了很多情景都用不上了，这时候放首歌什么的显然也不对味，或许就这么沉默着比较好？可能是吧，那就这样好了——天呐，谁都好，快点说些什么？为什么他没给贾维斯设个假来电提醒之类的程序呢？这样至少有话说……

“其实我有预想会这样。”

斯蒂芬的声音从他身后响起，打破了安静的气氛。

“怎么说？”他迅速接下了话，意识到可能斯蒂芬也无法继续忍受这种尴尬了，所以找了些话题。

“我大学时作为消遣看过点哲学书，”斯蒂芬没回头，但从他的语速而言，他也十分紧张。“弗洛伊德和荣格……”

“医生，你不会是想说，你之前梦到我了吧。”托尼笑起来，他觉得自己似乎找回了谈话的节奏。

斯蒂芬笑了两声：“是这样没错，所以我想你也不必在意，我在那之后就好多了。”

“那太好了。”斯蒂芬是为了宽慰自己才说这些的，托尼想到这儿，心情也放松了不少。

“但那是有点奇怪的梦。”斯蒂芬在他身后继续说着，“梦里，我留着和你差不多的胡子——”

托尼所有的动作都停止了。

“——穿着从没见过的袍子，还有件斗篷。周围没声音，像是科罗拉多大峡谷或者类似的地方，史前纪录片里还没有生长出植物的光秃秃的地球那种。”

那——

“我的手上全是伤疤，这太吓人了，是我所有噩梦里排行前三名的情况。我刚想到这儿，看见我自己的手突然散开了。”

那不该——

“它们变成了一堆灰烬，被风吹走了。然后我就醒了。”  


**——没有别的办法。  
**

“在梦里，你站在远处，就只是一直看着我，托尼。”  


**——托尼。**   


“……托尼？”

斯蒂芬困惑的声音响起，托尼低头看着脚下，目光缓缓上移，看到自己正紧紧抓住斯蒂芬的手。那一定很痛，因为对方的指尖甚至已经开始失去血色。

“……你没事吧……？”但即使如此，斯蒂芬也并没制止他，仅仅是看着他，那就像是——就像是——

托尼猛地摇了摇头，将曾在他的噩梦里播放过千百遍的影像甩开。

“我没事——医生，斯蒂芬——我，我刚才——”

他看着自己和斯蒂芬仍握在一起的手。

他不想松开。

斯蒂芬仍安静地等着他的回答。

托尼重新深吸一口气。

“斯蒂芬，我刚才说的是假话，我们可以交往试试看的，慢慢来，好吗？”

  


  


11.

  


“你想听听年度十大新闻评选都是什么吗，托尼？”

“不想。”

“你出柜排在第二位。”

托尼向佩珀撇了撇嘴：“是吗？应该排在第一的。”

好吧，这只是个小失误，但反正一旦决定开始交往，斯蒂芬被狗仔记者们发现也只是时间问题，在非常慢节奏的交往了一年半后，为了避免事情看起来太像事后补票或者别的什么，托尼说服了斯蒂芬开了新闻发布会。就像他想的一样，媒体们的新鲜劲儿是暂时的，过了三个月，大都会综合医院的门口就恢复了日常景象，毕竟小报记者没几个能跟上那辆兰博基尼。

轿车里，坐他对面的佩珀放下手机笑了起来：“看到你找到这么合适的人，我真的为你开心。”

托尼也笑了笑，在最早那一次里，他和佩珀曾经差一点就发展出了浪漫关系，但他们最终仍没有选择彼此——托尼是钢铁侠，是个经常性陷入生命危险的英雄，她能以朋友的身份帮助他很多很多，但恋人的身份承载的远不止这些，而她值得拥有更好的。

“谢谢，我也时常觉得……意外。”

托尼看向窗外，夜幕渐渐降临，城市变得一片灯火通明——若是按最早那一次的时间点，他应该刚经历过西伯利亚的事不久（即使相隔这么久远，想到这个词依然令他胸口隐隐作痛），一多半的复仇者们已经没法在纽约欣赏这片夜景了，罗迪仍在做康复治疗和适应性训练，托尼要去哈德逊河里把一个孩子捞起来……但现在，一切都没有发生过——当然，彼得每天仍在用每条十分钟的语音信息塞满他的邮箱倒是没变化。

他仅剩的隐患只剩下灭霸了——但据可靠的消息，那颗紫薯头仍没有得到任何一颗无限宝石。但地球上有三颗宝石，他认为面对灭霸是迟早的事。

但至少今天剩下的时间他不用想这些了。

“哈皮，在这里放下我就行，你送佩珀回去吧。”

他在距离斯蒂芬的公寓还有半条街左右的位置下了车，那里有间咖啡店，是他和斯蒂芬都喜欢的，他们还出售风味独特的烤棉花糖，托尼每次去斯蒂芬的住处都要去买上一点带到斯蒂芬的公寓里，医生挖苦他甜的吃太多小心健康问题，但也从来没真的强硬限制托尼。

想到了斯蒂芬，他的步子甚至变得轻快起来。斯蒂芬着实不擅长交往，但托尼觉得自己对此非常笨拙，他们相像到连这一点都能互相理解——他们小心而谨慎的一片片掰开包裹着彼此的外壳，整个过程又是缓慢而放松的。斯蒂芬或许非常自我主义，但医生的职业要求他必须心细如发，他对托尼表现出的种种迹象都十分敏感，甚至在托尼自己还没察觉到的时候，他往往已经准备好了托尼需要的东西等着他——或许是一杯咖啡，一盒甜甜圈，甚至只是一个缓解疲惫的拥抱。他们有过数次争吵，但最终在度过了最早的焦虑期和自我否认阶段之后，他们的关系逐渐稳固——托尼甚至私下去见过了克里斯汀·帕尔默，对方直到那时还在惊讶他们两人居然真的发展出了如此稳定的关系。

“你知道，他在医院里并不受欢迎，张扬跋扈，不知收敛，糟糕的是他说的总是对的。”帕尔默顿了顿，“但现在即使不是谈到你，他都变得平和多了，这样说或许不太合适，我不是说你改变了他——但有人能接受他真的很好。”

佩珀或许也说过很多次类似的话……那么，如果他们在最早那一次里就提前认识，是否很多事也会变得不一样呢？

但想那些已经没什么意义了，托尼定定神，他几乎只剩下灭霸的事要处理了。

“斯蒂芬，你在吗？”托尼按了门铃，他事先没跟斯蒂芬说要过来，如果对方还没从医院回来，他会让星期五给他开门——送斯蒂芬一个人工智能又有什么不好呢？他甚至不用担心他在家的安全问题了。

门很快就打开了，斯蒂芬穿着整齐标致的黑色礼服，领口有只领结还没打完，他匆匆向托尼问了声好就又回到了门厅的穿衣镜前，托尼愣了一下，随即想起他忘了什么。

“你今天有个神经学协会的邀请？”他把咖啡和棉花糖放在了桌子上，不得不说略微有点失落。

“是的，可能会很晚回来，他们临时改了地方。”斯蒂芬利落的打好了领结，正在从抽屉里挑选合适的手表，“你觉得哪只比较好？选一个吧。”

“左手数第三排第一只。”托尼头也不回地说着，他知道斯蒂芬最喜欢的那块表放在那个地方，“星期五，给我看看路线。”

“不不，不要和我一起去，我不会让你在专业学会里抢我的风头的。”斯蒂芬笑起来，但托尼知道他本意是希望托尼从复仇者的事务中脱身出来得到休息。  


托尼没理会他，只是继续看着行进路线，这已经成为他多年的习惯：“哇，这地方真偏僻，他们怎么找到的？要走过 **这条** ……”

托尼说不下去了。

——那起车祸，他记得那条路，他忘记了具体的日期，但这条路的名字他还记得。在灭霸打响指后的那五年里，他对斯蒂芬做过简单的背景调查，他从来不记得具体的时间了，但实景照片足以令他想起报道里的所有细节。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，全纽约市最好的神经外科医生，在阴雨天气的盘山路上因超车发生事故，兰博基尼飞到山下，十多个小时的手术才将将保住了他的性命，然而仪表盘狠狠砸进了他的双手，那双声名在外的双手甚至没办法为自己顺利的拿起汤匙。那之后他会花光所有的存款去做手术，然而于事无补。托尼明白这意味着什么，生理上的痛苦比起心理上的问题而言不值一提。斯蒂芬即将遭受最为痛苦的灾难。

“托尼，能帮我把那边的钢笔拿来吗，我——”

**“别去了。”**

斯蒂芬因为托尼突然放大的音量愣了愣：“……什么？”

“不要去了，斯蒂芬。”托尼几乎从客厅沙发上冲到了斯蒂芬跟前，“或者让我一起——”不，不行，若是那车祸就像洛基的入侵一样是 **必定** 发生的事呢？要是他无论如何也阻止不了呢？“不，就， **别去了。** ”

“托尼，这很重要，他们一早就邀请了我……”

“随便吧，说你病了，重感冒，走不动路，或者说我病了，怎么都好，我可以帮你找理由。别去了斯蒂芬。”

“托尼。”

斯蒂芬皱紧了眉看着他，然而托尼毫不犹豫地看了回去。数秒的凝视之后，斯蒂芬的眼神变得柔软下来：“出什么事了，托尼？”

“不，什么事都没有。”他不能就这样告诉斯蒂芬，“时机合适我会告诉你，但至少就今天，留下来吧斯蒂芬，哪儿都别去。”

或许是他的话语起了作用，或许是其他别的什么，斯蒂芬最终态度软化了下来，他松开了领结，关上了身后本已开了一半的门：“好吧，我去打个电话。今晚看来你有安排了。”

“哦，我是有安排了。”托尼松了口气，原本按在斯蒂芬双肩的手逐渐抚上医生的后颈，逐渐低沉下去的声音最终消失在了彼此贴合的唇线之后。

是的，只要斯蒂芬不去那个演讲，只要他们一起待在家里，怎样都好，他不会让医生遭遇车祸的，他可能会死，他可能会终此一生陷入痛苦，托尼不会让他遭遇这种事的，像他没有再让任何一个复仇者遭遇痛苦一样，他也不会让斯蒂芬受伤了。

没有人是可以被允许失去的。

  


他在半夜觉得口渴，迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，窗外仍然一片漆黑，这个钟点就连繁华的曼哈顿也是最为沉寂的时刻。

不想吵醒身旁的医生，托尼伸长了手臂想去够床头的水杯，却什么都没有摸到，他记得他明明放了个杯子在那儿，也许是斯蒂芬担心他半夜打翻所以放到别的地方了？

托尼翻了个身，床的另一半是空的，甚至是冷的，好吧，看来是急诊电话或者类似的事情，反正也不是第一次了。斯蒂芬在如何悄悄离开这方面显然非常拿手，也许他去找神盾特工们偷师了。

“星期五，斯蒂芬什么时候走的？”

他边问边继续在床头柜上摸索，夜灯开关去哪儿了？

“先生，星期五的程序仍在开发，尚未投入使用，您说的斯蒂芬指谁？”

他的手僵在了半空。

“ **贾维斯……？** ”

不，不该这样，为什么？

“是我，先生，系统监测到您的心跳和血压处于异常状态，需要我通知医护人员和波茨女士吗？”

这是个梦，求求你，这一定是个梦这——  


他睁开眼睛看着周围的一切，这不是斯蒂芬的公寓了，这地方他太熟悉了，这是他在复仇者大厦的卧室，过去的几年中大部分时间他都是在这里度过的，十二点之前他会对每天发生的事情进行列表，以确认所有的事情都在掌控范围之内，他要关注斯蒂芬，他要注意斯蒂芬的安危，斯蒂芬不能出任何危险，只有这样他才不会陷入时间循环，他能继续生活下去，他——

斯蒂芬不在了。

“贾维斯，现在是什么时间，日期呢？”

这是个梦，这一定是个梦，他闭上眼，只要再睁开就能见到斯蒂芬了，他会在他身边，没有车祸，没有索科维亚，没有西伯利亚，没有纽约之战里掉下来的飞艇，没有——

“2012年4月19日，凌晨3点27分。您在斯塔克大厦，先生。”

  


  


12.

  


我做错了什么？

他躺在地板中间，无法思考，但也无法停止思考。

在愤怒、痛苦、崩溃之后，他环视周围的一片狼藉，大脑终于空空如也。

我做错了什么？

斯蒂芬不能死，斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬。

他暂时关掉了贾维斯的系统，任由自己被孤独和黑暗包围，窗外一片漆黑，斯塔克大厦的视野范围里，只要仰躺就能看到天空——在纽约市看不到什么星星，斯蒂芬在天台上看夜景时说真可惜，斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬……

**我究竟做错了什么？**

他眼睛酸痛，泪水几乎要夺眶而出——但又被夜风吹得干涩到困苦的地步，他没有做错，斯蒂芬不能去经历那个车祸，他那天几乎没有什么行程，他早上和斯蒂芬通了电话，之后整个白天都研究着纳米盔甲的改进方案，直到晚上才去找了斯蒂芬。他没做错，他什么都没做错——他不能让斯蒂芬经历那样的事。

可为什么他在这儿。

为什么他又回到了2012年。

到底是什么地方出了问题。

他坐起身，想要站起来，然而根本用不上什么力气，最后只坐在原地打开了虚拟屏幕，他想要做些记录，但什么都写不下，胃里翻腾到想吐的程度，只是想起过去的事，都头脑晕眩到难以思考问题。

斯蒂芬不在了。

他花了那么久的时间构筑起的关系，斯蒂芬不在了，他还在大都会综合医院当个刚刚树立起一点点声名的医生，他不认识托尼，最多只在手机新闻里看过几条钢铁侠动态提醒——几个小时前，他们还在接吻，还一起倒在沙发上看没营养的DVD，吃咖啡店里卖的烤棉花糖，托尼叫了外卖，斯蒂芬又嫌弃了他营养搭配不过关，琐碎的吻很快变得密集，他甚至还记得他们彼此的手指在身体上互相逡巡的感觉，刺痒的、柔软的、温暖的——他甚至认为还能看到些许痕迹，但那不过是仅剩的幻觉而已。

那家咖啡店在2012年还没有开张。

斯蒂芬重新成为了陌生人，他们相见，他只会点头并叫他斯塔克先生，他不记得和托尼有关的任何一次争吵或是温存。所有的回忆，那些在托尼脑子里仍历久弥新的回忆，都成为了一只只肥皂泡——不，是根本就没有这些回忆的位置，在此刻的斯蒂芬眼里，托尼的名字甚至比不上每周歌曲排行榜更有价值。

他根本不知道他们正在相爱的事。

但即使如此，即使如此。

他也不会让他去经历那场车祸的。

那不是应当发生在斯蒂芬身上的事——

“托尼·斯塔克。”

一个陌生的声音蓦地从他身后响起，托尼一惊，身体的反应比头脑先行一步，在他的眼睛接收到图像信息之前，他已经从身旁拾起钢铁侠的手套对准了身后。

那是个他从没见过的人，穿着一身黄色衣袍，绝不是西方世界会流行的款式，面容掩藏在兜帽之下，托尼还没来得及思考对方是怎么进入大厦顶层的，只见到那人摘下了兜帽，随后，他们身处的整个空间突然被无数不断变化形状的镜面包围。

所有沉睡已久的记忆猛地浮现在眼前——这是法师版本的斯蒂芬在泰坦上讲解战术时曾演示过的法术。

“看来你知道这个。”来者笑了笑，并没回避托尼投来的锐利无比的眼神，随后露出原本背在身后的双手摘下了兜帽，那手臂比托尼预想的要纤细一些——而看到那张面容时，他已经大体对这名女士的身份有了猜测。

“你可以叫我古一，地球上的至尊法师，保护地球免受魔法与神秘力量的威胁。”

2012年布鲁斯·班纳在布利克街遇到的那位女主人说道，为自己做了简单的介绍以表明友好，但她接下去的话却令托尼所有正逐渐褪去的负面情绪迅速苏醒。

“无论你的目的是什么，你不能再干涉斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在2016年要遭遇的事情了。”

他的大脑一片空白，无数的疑问同时浮现，然而几乎如同本能反应一样的质问却已经脱口而出：“不能 **干涉** 是什么意思？！”

托尼的语气和友好相去甚远，手套上的掌心炮并未卸去戒备，然而古一却是一派轻松，似乎并未因此受到任何影响，但她也并没立刻回答托尼的问题。

“你去敲了布利克街177号的门，还记得吗？”她问着托尼，托尼化了几秒才想起上一次他做过的事——他在4月19日当天去了布利克街177号试图找到任何一位能为他解答困惑的法师，却无功而返。

“丹尼尔法师不知道斯特兰奇的事，但他非常尽责，听到你提了时间穿梭，就将一切报告给我。斯塔克先生，你身上有无限宝石的力量掠过的影子，我循着力量的残余看到了你在做什么——现在，我可以回答你最初来纽约圣所时的疑问了。”

关于时空穿梭，关于时间宝石，关于折磨他这么长时间的循环……他的问题都可以得到解答。

但那现在并不重要。

“你说不能干涉 **斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇** 到底是什么意思？”托尼耐着性子重新问道，他并没被对方的话分散注意力，“我不管你到底是谁，是怎么来的——你这句话是说他必须经历那个见鬼的车祸？”

古一停顿了片刻，但似乎是明白了不回答这个问题，谈话永远无法顺利进行： **“你可以这样理解，** 斯塔克先生。”

整个空间突然安静了下来，托尼只能听到自己呼吸的声音在不断的加重，但身体却没有任何获得氧气的感觉——他隐约设想过这种可能性，但此刻从别人口中说出并加以确认，就仿佛囚犯突然被宣判死刑。

——不，一定还有别的可能。

他需要更多的情报。

长出一口气后，他放低手臂，卸下了钢铁侠的武装：“我凭什么相信你？”

“我看到了你身上发生的事。”古一指了指悬挂在她胸前的宝石——那就和他初次见到斯特兰奇时一样，包裹在一只工艺品挂坠里，“我知道你在为了免于未来出现那样的结果而努力，我不能确定宝石怎样做到这一点的，也无法干涉它，六块宝石的力量太强大了，而在我发现你出了什么事之前，你就已经找到了解决的关键。”

她欲言又止的表情里是托尼早已知晓的名字，他念出那个单词的时候才发觉自己的声音甚至在颤抖：“斯蒂芬。”

“他是我的继任者，当我死去，他会在一些历练后继承至尊法师的位置。”她胸口的时间宝石微微散发出绿色的光芒，这令托尼明白她可能用着斯蒂芬在泰坦上差不多的方法窥视未来，“但没有那个车祸，他做不到这一点。”

她在托尼开口反驳之前上前几步，目光指向了托尼胸口的反应堆：“就像你一样，斯塔克先生，如果没有那次意外，你不会开始铸造盔甲——或许很久以后会的，但在那之前，就已经有你必须去做而错过的事情了。”

哪怕他不成为钢铁侠，灭霸仍在宇宙中策划着他的阴谋，哪怕地球上一个英雄都没有，那场灾难依旧会席卷他们。

“你不能干涉他，那个结点不是保证他 **活着** ，而是保证他必须在错过某些事情之前就能成为法师——因为只有斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇才能做到的事。”

或许她说的是对的。

托尼·斯塔克能从头阻止这一切，是因为斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在那时为救他而死，如果斯蒂芬只有成为法师才能使条件成立，那么托尼不能对车祸有更多干涉。

经历痛苦和磨难才能成为英雄，才能让埋藏在伪装之下的责任苏醒吗？

“不，这不对。”托尼从齿缝中挤出几个字，“我知道他经历过什么——”

他记得王对他说过，他那时质疑法师怎样能承受一千四百万次未来，他想搞清楚一切以说服自己他们仍有希望，斯蒂芬不会仅止于此——或许是话语过于尖刻了，王板着脸说这点斯特兰奇不容否定——他在灭霸来袭之前就曾以时间宝石的力量死去上千次为代价驱逐来自黑暗维度的邪神。

经历上千次死亡——那与其说是令人震惊，不如说因为缺乏概念以至于令人毫无感觉，人在面对过于庞大的单位时往往就会产生这种疏离感，单位上多一个或少一个0仿佛什么都不会改变。但托尼经历过濒死的绝望，他穿过传送门看到漫无边际的宇宙，飞船爆炸的火焰，他在不住下落，仿佛经历了一辈子那么漫长——哪怕只是一次，也足以成为他的噩梦了，十次呢？一百次呢？成千上万次呢？那会是灵魂甚至已经因此麻木而缺乏感知的程度吗？

“你们甚至连一个备选的人都没有，只能让 **他一个人** 来承受这些。”  


他几乎用着责备的口吻，但这只是抱怨、发泄，即使他此刻说了出来，面前的法师也不会改变想法——总有人要做出牺牲，他即使再次过上这四年，只要斯蒂芬没有经历车祸去成为法师，他仍会回来这一天，什么都不会改变，但压抑在心底的不甘令他无法沉默下去。

古一算是应允了他的说法，在托尼深呼吸的间隙中接道：“斯特兰奇是我们中最好的——”  


**“就必须只能是他吗？！”**   


他甚至被自己脱口而出的句子吓了一跳，古一似乎也并未预料到他的激动，但调整了音量后他依旧直视着对方的眼睛说了下去。

“他已经为了救我死过了，甚至不止一次了，我没法这么做。”

斯蒂芬难道就该承受这一切吗？——在他已经救过自己之后，在他经历了千万次的死亡能够重新来过之后？  


他想要赢得的未来不该是这样的。  


“斯塔克先生，虽然会令你失望，但确实没有别的方法。”古一的语气依旧平淡，但她犹豫了一下后又补充，“去尝试的不是只有你一个。”

托尼愣了片刻，看了看那块宝石，又看了看古一，这句话说明了很多问题，或许一切正如对方所说，他应当直接接纳这样的意见，对他自己才是更好的选择——

“也许你看了无数次的未来，但我是科学家，我相信事实和概率。”托尼不再试图与对方争辩，“只要哪怕有一丝可能性，我都会做到最后。”

像是在山洞里铸就盔甲，拼凑出元素的分子式，他不会放弃的，斯蒂芬能去看一千四百万次未来只为找到唯一的结果，那么他也能做到这一点。

“斯塔克先生，请听我说——”

古一似乎想再说些什么，但托尼的眼神阻止了她继续。

“我们就谈到这里吧，我现在要回去补觉想想这次怎么跟弗瑞解释了。把这个玻璃水晶墙撤掉，请。”

他故意用了不太友善的语气，多少有想令对方不快而尽快结束交谈的想法——但令他吃惊的是，年长的法师不为所动，甚至只是看了他一会儿，随即笑了起来：“你真喜欢他。”

确信自己没有听错，但这句莫名其妙的感想依旧令托尼感到好笑：“你要说的是这个？”

“哦，我换个说法。”古一的笑意甚至加深了，“你和他真的很像。”

“什——”

“斯塔克先生。”古一打断了托尼，除了她脸上的笑容，似乎再没什么能证明刚才的对话真的发生过了，“请你不要干涉斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在2016年要遭遇的事情了。”

这句话几乎令托尼翻了个白眼，这可谓是他效率最低的一次交流，他连回复的心情都没有。

“还有，”古一继续说了下去，“希望你能思考一下，为什么你一直回到的是 **这一天** 呢？”

“这一天？”

古一的笑容加深了：“好好想想吧。”

托尼本想继续追问，然而他未出口的单词的首音节只是在空旷的大厅中荡出回声，他的面前什么人都没有，古一仿佛消散在了空气里。

“……这一天？”

但她留下的疑问却依然存在，托尼反复琢磨着这个日期，2012年4月19日，不是什么特殊的日子，也并没有纪念含义，他已经很难记起自己在最早那一次中都做过什么，考虑到日程安排，应当是斯塔克大厦的清洁能源线路调试最为紧张的时期，他不会去做什么特殊的事的。

“贾维斯，”他解除了人工智能的睡眠状态，“我今天有什么日程安排？”

“上午没有安排，下午两点开始修缮海底管线的S2-498至532线路，预计耗费时间41分钟，晚上八点有慈善晚宴，重要级别为低，可由6级以上管理层人员代为出席。”

……晚宴？

不知为何，托尼的心突然颤了一下。

他从来不记得这个宴会，他很忙，正在为斯塔克大厦的清洁能源做最后的运行工作，重要等级较低的社交活动他全都派自己的员工去了，佩珀也会解决一部分，而重新回到2012年后，除非联系复仇者，否则他几乎都在实验室里度过，所有既定的日程全部取消，根本不曾理会过这台他本来就没有参与的行程。

“需要调整日程吗，先生？”

“不，等等……先等等。”他的大脑突然混乱，不得不按住额角，“贾维斯，有晚宴的宾客名单吗？”

“请您稍等。”

很快，贾维斯就将名单投在了电子屏上，托尼一行行看着，他知道如果让贾维斯帮助，这连一秒都不用，但他甚至不敢出声要求自己的人工智能来做这件事。一直到名单末尾，他才看到了自己要找的东西。

那个名字就列在那里，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，托尼看着它，几乎久到了眼前一片模糊无法对焦的地步。  


**2012年4月19日。**

**那是他和斯蒂芬理论上最早相遇的日子。**

  


  


  


13.

  


托尼站在晚宴会场中，注视着远处的斯蒂芬。

他没花上多少时间就找到了他——一如他曾经做过无数次的那样，他在无数次类似的情景里分开人群，寻找借口避开寒暄，从大厅的一端走到另一端，和医生说上几句话——那其实是不必要的，但似乎只有和斯蒂芬交谈，他才能真的安下心来。

现在，那名年轻的神经外科医生就在那儿，不久前才为国会议员完成了一台极其复杂的脑神经手术，这令他得到了这场晚宴的邀请函，甚至可能是他第一次被邀请，即使隔得这么远，托尼都能看出对方的神态比起他曾熟悉的斯蒂芬略有些紧张和不适，是了，这一定是第一次，他甚至因看着他记起了自己曾站在母亲身边参与慈善晚宴的样子。  


人们会过来向他问好，互相介绍，随即离开。

在真正认识了斯蒂芬之前，他从未如此长久的在这样的场合里注视过一个人。

他是托尼在上一次里最初认识他时的样子，意气风发，试图获得他人的关注，尽可能的拓展自己的名望——如果此刻托尼上前，他不会拒绝同托尼相识，甚至会欣然接受托尼的任何提议，他们仍能一起工作，进而一起生活，甚至熟悉到清楚彼此身体的每一个部分——他们都不是欢迎别人走入自己人生的类型，但假以时日，他们可以互相接受，上一次他们已经接受了，这一次也可以。

可托尼甚至无法迈开步子，他的双腿就像灌入了铅块，斯蒂芬就在那儿，然而仅仅是在这样远的距离注视他，他的呼吸便已经窒住。

他可能什么都无法改变。

这一次也是一样。

到头来，他可能会发现，即使经历了无数次的尝试，他还是要看着斯蒂芬出那个车祸，斯蒂芬要孤身一人面对扭曲的恶魔，靠自身千百次的死亡让地球免遭磨难。

即使托尼打败了灭霸，再没有人会化为灰烬，即使没有了西伯利亚，没有了旺达，没有了皮特罗，贾维斯能一直在他身边——但对于斯蒂芬，他却无法做出任何改变，只能眼睁睁地看着他陷入绝望，即使托尼知道他能从深渊里爬上来又如何呢，伤害已经造成了，他永远没法像原来一样回到手术台上——即使拔掉墙上的钉子，伤痕也已经在那里了。

托尼·斯塔克可以改变未来，他甚至已经做到了。

然而唯独对于斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇 **个人** 将遭受的痛苦，托尼·斯塔克 **束手无策。**

那样的话，他们纵使相识，又有什么意义。

不过是增加了一份绝望的重量，毕竟，他能给斯蒂芬的希望也只是幻影。

或许他就该这样，现在转过身，离开这里，把关于斯蒂芬的一切都抛到脑后，他仍会保护斯蒂芬，但斯蒂芬永远也不会知道这一点，或许——

“托尼，你还好吗？”

佩珀的声音突然响起，托尼愣了一下才回过了神：“我很好，怎么了？有人要见我吗？”

“不，没有。”佩珀非常担忧地看向他，“你真的没事吧？如果你觉得有些……你可以先回去，我去跟主办者说一下就好了。”

佩珀的语气是认真的，托尼有点勉强地笑了一下：“我没事。”他知道佩珀能看出他在撒谎，但这样的答案也表明了他暂时不想谈论这些。

“好吧，有什么事都可以告诉我。”佩珀叹了口气，捏了捏托尼放在身侧的手，“我从没见过你有……这样的 **眼神。** 那边有你认识的人吗？”她边说边稍微侧身，向斯蒂芬所在的方位点了点头。

“什么？”托尼有些错愕，“不，可能是看错了……”

“好吧。”佩珀不再勉强托尼继续交谈，“如果你要走，发个信息给我就可以。我会帮你处理的。”

佩珀又叮嘱了几句便转身离开了，托尼掉转视线，斯蒂芬还站在刚才的地方，与几名宾客交谈，成为了谈话的中心——托尼重新看着他，然而却仍因佩珀的话陷入困惑，他的眼神？他注视斯蒂芬的方式……？

一名侍者从他面前穿行而过，从盛满香槟的玻璃杯的倒影里，他突然明白了佩珀说的是什么。

他见过那样的眼睛。

——那是在泰坦上，斯蒂芬看过了未来之后，回到了现实，他那时上前一步握住了法师的手避免对方跌到，然后斯蒂芬看向了他，仅那一瞬间的对视，他便再也无法忘记那双眼睛注视自己的样子；在穷途末路的时候，托尼看着灭霸拿到了六颗宝石，绝望之下希望能找到任何转机，斯蒂芬在很远的地方看着他，随后向他比出那个手势。

而在最终，他也这样注视着他死去。

那是斯蒂芬曾注视他的眼神。

托尼·斯塔克此刻正注视着斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，用着斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇曾凝望他的方式。

……所以。  


斯蒂芬也曾这样做过吗？

在那一千四百万次的未来里，他是否也能驻足于此，裹足不前，站在这样远的地方注视着自己呢？

是否迈出脚步，是否结识彼此，是否愿意了解对方甚于对自己的了解。

他是不是也曾因必然的结局而痛苦不堪，甚至曾绝望地抛下一切，只因对一个人的痛苦束手无策。

一次又一次地挣扎着重新来过，然后做出选择，永远没有完美而正确的答案的选择。我这样做会好一点吗？还是不这样做会更好？如果一定有选项要被剔除，一定有人做出牺牲——

然而他无法接受那样的结局。

然而他们无法接受那样的结局。  


然后。

他会一次又一次的，在不同的未来里，隔着不同的人群，用同样的眼神远远地注视着托尼·斯塔克。

选择，怀疑自己的选择，恐惧自己的选择，为此苦恼，为此绝望，期望有人能够原谅，期望自己能够原谅，然而却只是一次次的回来，不甘心于得到的结果，不停地重复着一切，每一次，每一次，在同样的路标前犹豫，转身离去，或是迈出步伐。

直到最后。

直到此刻的托尼·斯塔克用同样的眼神看着斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。

他仍然怀疑，他仍然困惑，他甚至身体里还有一部分在向深渊掉落，但只是想到那法师也曾站在同样的位置上用同样的方式注视着自己，他突然什么都不再怕了。

那个人一定也是相信着托尼·斯塔克一定也会在某个时刻那样注视自己。才会将一切托付给他的。

并为此不惜献出了生命。

所以……是这么一回事吗？

“所以会是这一天吗……？”

托尼轻声自言自语，远处，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇终于注意到了向他投来的视线，向托尼的方向轻轻举杯致意。

他不曾怪罪过斯蒂芬做出的任何事情，他相信他做过的任何事情。  


现在，该斯蒂芬相信他了。

托尼·斯塔克定了定神，深吸一口气后，向着斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇站立的方向走了过去。

  


  


  


尾声

  


“……我穿越了时空，预知未来，看到了这场战斗所有可能的结果。”

“你看到了多少种可能？”娜塔莎问道。

然而斯特兰奇并没有回答那个问题，他满是伤疤的双手紧紧的反握住了正包裹他掌心的那双手——托尼·斯塔克在他停止法术的下一刻便上前接住了他，此刻他们注视着彼此的眼睛，一刻都不曾移开过。

“托尼，我们会赢的。只有这种可能。”法师看向托尼，在对方的眼睛里看到自己胸有成竹的笑容，“ **我们会赢的。** ”

托尼看着他很久很久，在放开彼此双手的下一刻，紧紧地拥抱了对方。

“我们会赢的。”他重复着，声音几乎隐没在了对方的肩上。

终于，他知道自己选对了。

  


END

  



End file.
